


Take Off The Rose Tinted Glasses

by Silver_Apple



Series: A New Generation, Nothing Changes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, just a tiny bit from junko but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: No matter how far you run, you're still in her shadow.





	Take Off The Rose Tinted Glasses

It's December 23rd.

 

Snow falls down upon the quiet house in the middle of nowhere.

 

A small girl with red hair runs out into the white, tripping over herself and landing face first into the cold. Her mother laughs as she tries to pick herself up,

 

Her futile attempts to get back up are cut short when she's scooped up in two welcoming arms. The girl looks up and grins, hands grasping locks of strawberry blonde just to make sure this is real.

 

"Mom you came!" She beams, and Junko Enoshima smiles back at her before plopping her back onto the cold ground. "Of course, I wouldn't want to miss my son's birthday."

 

* * *

 

It's December 23rd.

 

Her mother's been gone for what feels like a forever, but it's only been a week.

 

She looks out the window, trying to find any speck of blue among the white wonderland.

 

She waits all day to play in the snow with her mother, but she never comes back.

 

* * *

 

It's December 23rd.

 

Mister Saihara is nice enough. He acts kinda weird around her, she's not sure why, but he doesn't seem malicious. He told her that he and his friends would help her find her mother. She appreciates it.

 

It's snowing in the middle of nowhere again and it reminds her of home.

 

"When do you think we'll find her?" She asks as Miss Harukawa starts a fire. The woman exchanges a glance with Mister Saihara and Miss Yumeno.

 

"Soon." Miss Harukawa pats her on the head. "We'll find Miss Shirogane soon."

 

She gets a lot of warm hugs that night. A lot of comfort despite the promises of happiness.

 

In hindsight, she should've figured something was up.

 

* * *

 

 

It's December 23rd.

 

It's been a week since she's been abandoned on Future Foundation's doorstep. It's been a week since she got told and she doesn't know how to feel.

 

Should she feel betrayed that the people who took her in lied to her about her mother's death? Should she feel heartbroken that both her parents were terrible people? Should she feel nervous that nobody will trust her with the name 'Enoshima' stuck to her like a painful thorn?

 

She's not sure.

 

Mister Naegi walks into her room and sits nearby.

 

"Happy birthday!" He sounds cheery, his face showing no fear towards her. Her new father gives off a sort of warmth too soothe away all the freezing fears.

 

His warmth gets her through the rest of the cold year.

 

* * *

  

It's December 23rd.

 

A birthday present that she told her dad she appreciated. A lie, but she's aware she's digging her own grave.

 

She stares back at the screen, daggers in her glare.

 

"I hate you." She hisses.

 

Junko smiles all the same, unfazed.

 

"Oh dear~!" The AI's words are in that awful mocking tone, "My sweet and only son Naoki, absolutely disgusted by me? If I had eyes, I'd cry." 

 

She could spend all day yelling at the woman who destroyed the world but she won't. It's her birthday, she's not going to torture herself over this. She just has one question.

 

"Did you ever love me?" 

 

The AI hums as if in thought. Then answers "If I had loved you, I would've stayed to watch you suffer." And Naoki holds back her tears, because she doesn't care. It's the obvious answer, why does she feel so miserable knowing it's true though.

 

"If anyone else had loved you, they wouldn't of left."

 

The flash drive is forcefully yanked from the computer.

 

* * *

 

It's December 24th.

 

Naoki puts the flash drive back in. She shouldn't, she knows she shouldn't. She strives to be better than her mom ever was, but..

 

"Happy birthday." Her voice is dry. Honest.

 

Junko doesn't smile as widely this time, it's not as fun anymore.

 

Naoki leaves the monitor on and leaves to go tend to her flowers. She hopes the computer short-circuits and she'll never have to see her again.

 

 

 

 

 

It's not despair she feels when her hopes don't come true, she refuses to despair. She refuses to be anything like her.

 

She just feels bitter.


End file.
